The Hunger Games
by MissKnowAllAboutAntiCosmo
Summary: Full summary inside. The first chapter is the cast page.(I don't own the cover image)
1. Chapter 1

Cast

1) Places

Anti-Fairy World as the 12 districts.

Fairy World as the Capitol.

Places within 100 km from Anti-Cosmo's castle (Including the castle) as District 12.

2) Characters

Anti-Cosmo as Katniss Everdeen

Anti-Wanda as Peeta Mellark

Anti-Mama Cosma as Mrs Everdeen

Anti-Blonda as Gale Hawthorne

Anti-Jorgen as Little Rue

Anti-Schnozmo as Haymitch

Cosmo as Cinna

Wanda as Portia

Daniel(made up) as Seneca Crane

Anti-Greasy Sae as Greasy Sae

Jorgen Von Strangle as President Corolanus Snow

Binky as Caesar Flickerman

3) Random

-Tributes(Careers)

D.1

-Female:Anti-Jenny(as Glimmer)

-Male:Anti-Carl (as Marvel)

D.2

-Female:Anti-Clarisse

-Male:Anti-Jimmy ( James. Whatever. )

D.4

-Female:Anti-Jalney

-Male:Anti-Danny

-Prep team(AC)

Clarisse as Octavia

Jimmy as Flavius

Jalney as Venia

- Gamemakers

1) John as Plutarch Heavensbee

2) Spencer

3) Norm(NOT the Genie)

4 )Venus

5) Danel(DEI-nel or DA-nel)

6) Jenia

-Clara as District 12 escort, Effie Trinket

-Omitted:

Madge

Mayor Undersee

Primrose Everdeen

Summary:

The FOP characters as the Hunger Games characters. Anti-Cosmo, as Katniss, will have to compete in the Hunger Games with Anti-Wanda, who is as Peeta Mellark. Will they be able to survive? If they could, what would Jorgen do to make sure they're miserable? (Anti-Cosmo's POV, and this happens before they have married. Rated T for relationship. )

(Note: The tributes DO kill each other. And Clara is a Fairy. )

(Anti-Cosmo's age: 176 [Hunger Games]

Anti-Wanda's age: 177 [Hunger Games]

Anti-Blonda's age: 180 [Hunger Games]

AC: 177[Hunger Games:Catchinng Fire/ Mockingjay

10,000+[End of Mockingjay (21st Century)

AW: 178[Hunger Games:Catching Fire/Mockingjay

10,000+[End of Mockingjay(21st Century)

AB: 181[Hunger Games:Mockingjay])

(Note 2:Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda take the train, because no ANTI-FAIRIES can poof to Fairy World. )


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in the morning, feeling cold. Or is it just because that today is the day of my first reaping that makes me feel that way? I decide to throw away that thought and the cold feeling immediately disappears. After having a normal breakfast, I say,"Mother, aren't you sad? This may be the last day you see me." "You said MAY." She reasons. "Oh well. I'm leaving." I say. "Bye." She says. Then, I pick up my game bag, filled with sandwiches and juice boxes, and my bow and arrows and start walking towards the lake, where Anti-Blonda and I meet.

After reaching the lake, I see Anti-Blonda with a bag full of figs, grapes, bread, and sliced ham. Luckily my sandwiches are grilled cheese ones. "You didn't have to poof up so much food, you know." I say. "How do you know? Luck is with me. You were wrong. Anti -Greasy Sae gave these to me." She asks. "..."(me speechless.) "Oh well. Let's have a snack before the reaping." Just as I said the sentence, the trumpet for the reaping sounds. "Ugh." I grumble, as we run to the venue.

"Everyone! Please go to your respective age groups," Clara says(I'm the smartest, remember?). I go to the empty 141 to 176 year olds, where Anti-Blonda is at the 177 to 212 year olds. The oldest ones are the 282 year olds. The youngest, which is yours truly, is 176. After she sees everyone is ready, she snags a piece of name slip from the Boys' pile and reads," The male tribute for District 12 is... Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma."

Although I try to look calm, but I can't. Why MY name? ONE slip from all the other hundreds of slips! The best thing to do now is to go on to the stage. Then, Clara continues." The female tribute will be... Anti-Wanda Anti-Venus Anti-Fairywinkle." Anti-Wanda perks up at hearing her name, then gets on to the stage.(A/N I made Anti-Wanda less stupid,by the way) I take a proper look at her. She looks normal, like the other female tributes, but I don't know why am I having a weird feeling, and a VERY warm face. Oh well.

After everyone goes home, we are given 15 minutes to say goodbye to our friends and relatives. In my room, the only anti-fairy there is Anti-Wandissimo. "Anti-Cosmo, I promise that I saw you blushing for head to toe, like a red tomato! Hey, that rhymes!" Anti-Wandissimo teases. "Uh, really?" I ask. "Yeah, dude. Big time!" He replies. "I guess I have a crush..."I trail off. "No! That was a full blown L-O-V-E love!" He grins. "N...no!" I retort, my face heating up again. "Ok, ok, I'll stop." He says. "Anyway, good-I mean, bad luck! Here, have this, for luck." Then, he left. The pin was as if someone fashioned a small golden bird and then attached a ring around it. The bird is connected to the ring only by its wingtips. I suddenly recognize it. A mockingjay.

I put on the pin, feeling relieved. But suddenly, I realise Anti-Blonda does not come. Maybe she also saw me blushing and was jealous. I really want to explain, but she's probably home anyway. Besides, I need to get to the train now.

(You can say that I, the author, is using this story to tell how Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda met. Whatever.)

Me: Good shot, Cupid! You hit right on the spot!

Cupid: Thank you. (bows) I like to pair up weird couples.

Anti-Cosmo: Hey! He's not even in the story! Why is he here?

Me: Well, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

(ONE error! The tributes ARE gonna kill each other. It makes me have more ideas.)

Once both Anti-Wanda and I board the train, my elder brother, Anti-Schnozmo, and Clara, appears. " Yes, I know you're gonna ask me why am I here. Basically, I'm your mentor." Anti-Schnozmo says. "Here;s the schedule for tomorrow." Clara hands us a piece of paper.

_2 pm: Arrive at station_

_2.05 pm: Board the limo to Training Centre._

_2.30 pm: Arrive at centre._

_2.45 pm: Lunch_

_3.10 pm: Training_

_5 pm: End of training_

_5.30 pm: Dinner_

_6.15 pm: Prepare for ceremony_

_6.45 pm: Ceremony_

_7.15 pm: End of Ceremony_

_7.20 pm: Return to Training Centre_

_7.35 pm: Free time_

_8 pm: Lights Out_

"Oh! It's almost lunchtime! Be at the dining room in half an hour!" Clara instructs. Anti-Wanda and I leave the room in silence. Once I enter my my room, I take a bath. "May the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" I mimic Clara's catchphrase. "The odds are certainly _not_ in my favour so far." I murmur. Then, I dry myself and change into one of the clothes in the drawer. Just as I finished changing, someone knocks on the door. I open it, finding Anti-Wanda. She is in a long, midnight blue dress, wearing a pair of shimmering, black high heels. I meet her gaze and both of us immediately turn away, avoiding each other's gaze and. "Clara asked me to give you this." Anti-Wanda hands me a box .

After reading the words on the box, I realise that Clara wants me to wear contacts. "She said that contacts make you look less threatening." Anti-Wanda gently removes my monocle, and puts the contacts on my eyes. "Actually, I like you better with your monocle. But Clara states that she bought it in Fairy World for a lot of money, so you have to put it on." She says.

I look at myself in the mirror on my right. I stand there for a long time, not realising that it's been five minutes. "Are you done? 'Cause we gonna go." Anti-Wanda reminds. "Oh. Right." I say, walking out.

We had to walk there, because we couldn't use anti-fairy magic in Fairy World. When we reach there, I sit down beside Anti-Wanda.

I look at the dishes that is on the dining table. Then I look at my own. Chicken chops(wow, they had chicken chops). Fine...I nibble on the piece of meat as I think about how to ask advice. How to avoid getting killed. I am pulled back to reality when Anti-Wanda asks, "What advice would you give us, Anti-Schnozmo?" "Here's one advice: Stay alive." He replies.


End file.
